Twister of Death
by bladion13
Summary: Yep, just what the title says. Twister and death included in this random two-shot. XP  Yeah I suck at summaries, so what?  Read and enjoy, love it hate it just review. READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Yep, done off an rp with mah best friend. ^^ enjoy~

In the realm of shinigami a well known mortician is leisurely walking around the library setting back books that he had borrowed and forgot to return. His hidden eyes look back to his trolly of book as an uncharacteristic frown etches on his scarred face.

"Now where did I put Philip Seymour?" Undertaker pondered, tapping his chin with a black talon.

His gaze languidly spreads around the current area making sure a certain manager wasn't present. To his contentment William was nowhere to be found. Who he did find though brought the smile back on his lips.

A few feet away the red reaper, Grell Sutcliff, lounged lazily at a table avoiding his work as usual. His hair is cascaded on the table as he brushes his finger through it.

Undertaker turns fully to Grell deciding he can receive some help from the reaper with a bit of 'gentle' coaxing.

"HellOOOo there m'dear, could you perhaps give me a hand with these books? It seems that I have misplaced one of the records." Undertaker called to Grell as if it was common business.

"Of who?" Grell looked at the retired reaper nonchalantly.

"Of one Philip Seymour…" Undertaker's smile faltered a bit yet never once left his face.

A sudden snicker made the same smile Undertaker wore disappear for a second. His hidden eyes leered over to Grell's form.

"If Will finds out you're so screwed!" Grell cracks up at Undertaker's predicament while putting a book on the shelf.

"Is that so? Now what if William thought it were you who lost the records? It is a believable story don't you think?" Undertaker hissed a threatening smile crossing his features.

Even though Grell couldn't see his eyes he felt them burning into him, looking through his soul. Trying to keep calm at the sudden threat he turned to glare at Undertaker.

"What are you talking about!" Grell countered back making sure Undertaker took sight of his teeth.

"Well, I was simply implying 'what would happen if William thought YOU lost the soul? Then what" Undertaker kept up his grin while slightly closing in on Grell, "As a matter of fact I think I hear him coming.."

"D-don't you lie to me o-or about me dammit!" Grell whispered harshly to Undertaker trying to hold back his panic.

"Now who said I was lying? I'm simply warning you." Undertaker's smile disappeared as he grabbed Grell's forearm, "It isn't smart to mess with me."

Grell's breath hitched as Undertaker rose to his full height, grasping his arm tightly.

"Stop it… Y-you're scaring me." Grell whined a bit trying to wiggle away from Undertaker.

"Oh am I now?" Undertaker suddenly let go of Grell as his smile came back, "and I wasn't even trying!"

"I-it's not funny!" Grell hissed at the giggling mortician, not finding a single event in these moments funny.

"Oh but it is." Undertaker grinned once more before walking back to the books, "So are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me?"

Grell gulped lightly before putting on an uninterested look on his face.

"If you insist." Grell sighed heavily walking over to the book pile.

"My my, it seems your face has turned a lovely shade of red." Undertaker chuckled poking Grell's cheek with a nail.

"It's always like this, stupid." Grell huffed avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm, I never noticed…" Undertaker chuckled.

"That's why I called you stupid." Grell smirked.

Undertaker yet again grabbed his arm and glared down at the young shinigami.

"Now now, no need to speak that way." Undertaker growled, only a few inches from Grell's face.

Grell avoids Undertaker's harsh glare and remains silent, trying to keep from yelping.

"You should always look someone in the eye when they are speaking to you" Undertaker growls appearing to become agitated.

"W-why?" Grell whimpers yet still doesn't look at Undertaker, challenging him.

"Are you challenging me? Well then I shall have to show you." Undertaker grinned.

"W-wha? " Grell trembled.

Undertaker grins as Grell begins to panic.

Before Undertaker could continue he felt a cold presence and let go of Grell as William entered the room.

"As I expected, slacking off again I presume, Sutcliff?" William glared at Grell, a sure fire sign of demotion.

Grell looked between the two about to argue that he wasn't slacking off but fighting the grey bastard standing next to him.

"Oh, no need for that! He was just helping me with some books, weren't you?" Undertaker smiled kindly to Grell.

Grell remained silent not quite trusting his tongue since half of him still wanted to tell the elder shinigami off.

"Hmm, I find this hard to believe but I suppose if it's of help then you can remain, make sure you come back when you are finished and don't even think of seeing that vermin. You are to treat this man with respect since he is a le-"William was cut off by Undertaker's sigh.

"Yes yes, he shall return after I'm done." Undertaker waved off the monotone manager off.

Grell looked desperately to the men feeling as if he was being given off. William gave him one more stern look of warning before turning on his heel and making his leave, most likely to engulf himself in his paperwork.

"So shall we make this journey to my shop?" Undertaker smiled to the red reaper. "Sure, anything to get out of work." Grell grumbled.

Undertaker smiled, opening a portal in the wall.

"Well then let's go but watch your step!" Undertaker called entering the portal. "What does that mean?" Grell mumbled to himself.

Grell looked around to make sure no one is watching before he enters the portal.

Grell gaseds as rocks shoot from all directions of the portal. He looked to see Undertaker jumping rock to rock with an amused look on his face. Grell tried to keep up but ended up slipping, thankfully being caught by the robed shinigami.

"Allow me to help me m'dear." Undertaker chuckled, picking Grell up.

"P-put me down!" Grell screamed, beginning to panic.

"In a moment." Undertaker mumbled, reaching the end of the portal.

They entered Undertaker's shop, Undertaker putting Grell down on a coffin.

"There, now that wasn't so bad." Undertaker cackled.

"S-so why are we here?" Grell asked, trying to calm down.

"Ah, I thought we could make some cookies!" Undertaker replied, beckoning Grell into one of his back rooms.

Grell followed hesitantly wondering if making cookies were his intentions.

Relief filled Grell's cautions as he entered a small kitchen with a table to the side. Undertaker was already ahead of him in getting the ingredients set out, only making him relax a bit more.

"So, what is it you like to do on your spare time?" Undertaker asked, trying to spark up conversation.

"Oh, um, well I usually work on my appearance or watch boring humans, nothing very interesting." Grell looks around the kitchen.

"Not all of them are boring, some can be very humorous. Call me a sadist but I love seeing humans make mistakes at the worst of times…" Undertaker chuckled darkly.

"I agree with you there." Grell replied still looking at the room.

Undertaker took the chance and snuck up behind him.

"I'm glad we can agree…" Undertaker breathed in the scent of Grell's hair.

Grell's body shivered at the sudden presence of the man behind him. Grell found himself leaning into the touch as Undertaker pulled him up against his body. When was the last time someone held him like this? If anyone ever held him. Suddenly he snapped from the trance and wriggled away from Undertaker. Grell was about to yell at him but Undertaker was already on the other side of the kitchen stirring the batter.

"So let's start making the cookies!" Undertaker laughed merrily.

Stuck between wanting to ask about the other moment or running the hell out of there, Grell stood dumbly looking at Undertaker before joining in.

"What type are we making?" Grell asked.

"Cinnamon." Undertaker grinned.

"Oh, sounds good!" Grell smiled, forgetting about the other moment.

Undertaker finished the batter, allowing Grell to lick the spoon, and began pouring it into bone-shaped cookie templates. After finishing it and putting them into the oven he turned to Grell again and smiled.

"So, what would you like to do while the cookies bake?" Undertaker asked.

Grell licked what was left of the batter from the spoon before thinking about the question.

"Well, I heard of a game called twister, I haven't played it but I've wanted to." Grell smiled.

"Twister it is!" Undertaker laughed, thinking perverted thoughts.

The two then leave the shop to go buy a twister board.

Twenty minutes later they came back with the game. Grell sat on a coffin reading through the manuel.

"Seems easy enough." Grell said to no one in particular.

The two set the mat out and took the spinner and placed it on the floor.

"I'll go first." Undertaker smiled.

He spun the spinner which landed on 'right foot green'.

Grell then landed on right hand yellow.

Undertaker landed on 'left hand yellow.

Undertaker placed his hand on Grell's hand.

The spinner was spun many more times which ended with them being in a very suggestive position with Undertaker leaning over Grell.

Many more spins and the two were twisted in uncomfortable looking positions.

"Comfy?" Undertaker asked as Grell twisted his arm over the leg.

Undertaker landed on 'left hand blue', landing his hand close to Grell's inner thigh.

Many more spins later. (God that's a lot of spins…)

Undertaker was now leaning against Grell's legs to reach a red circle. Undertaker then had to reach yellow circle and 'accidently' rubbing his shoulder between Grell's legs.

Grell gasped and writhed at the sudden pleasure. Suddenly the pleasant pressure left.

"Hey, you went twice." Grell mumbled.

"Oops, I guess I'll just stay here then." Undertaker rubbed himself back between Grell's legs again.

Grell shook a bit trying to stay in position.

"A-ah.. y-your turn." Grell moaned.

Undertaker spun on right hand blue, causing him to come over Grell's body once more.

Grell shifted with discomfort but gasped when Undertaker began to grind their hips together.

Grell shifted his hips almost tauntingly causing the Undertaker, for the first time, to gasp.

"Having fun yet?" Grell asked sarcastically.

"Of course, are you?" Undertaker chuckled, licking Grell's neck.

"ah! Y-yes…." Grell moaned a bit arching into Undertaker.

Undertaker caught Grell's lips in a passionate kiss, forcing them apart, while avoiding the teeth, and began exploring his mouth. Grell moaned into the kiss trying to deepen it. Undertaker snaked his hand down Grell's side and squeezed the slight bulge in his pants. Grell cried out, throwing his head back, opening his neck to an attack of nips and kisses. All while, Undertaker began to slip Grell's pants off.

Forgetting completely about the game, Grell wrapped his arms around Undertaker's neck. They remained in their heated embrace for a few more minutes. Grell pulled back to grab a few breathes of air.

Undertaker looked down at him hungrily before putting two of his fingers on Grell's lips.

Taking the hint, Grell began to wet Undertaker's fingers with his saliva. Undertaker took his fingers back and leaned back down on Grell. Grell gave Undertaker a pleading look hoping Undertaker would catch on, which he did before leaning down and whispering "Don't worry, it won't hurt long…"

Undertaker gently pushed a finger into Grell, causing him to writhe in slight pain. He stretched Grell a bit before adding in a second, prompting Grell to cry out in pain biting down on his lips.

"shhhh, now , now. Don't do that." Undertaker licked Grell's cheek soothingly.

Suddenly his nails hit Grell's sweet spot prompting him to give a silent scream, a look of pure bliss crossing his face, nearly causing Undertaker to cum at the mere sight.

He then coats himself in lubricant placing himself at Grell's entrance. "Are you ready m'dear?" Undertaker whispered in Grell's ear.

Grell cried out clutching onto Undertaker. Taking it as a good sign, Undertaker slowly slid his head into Grell. Grell balled his hands into fists and tried to relax.

When Undertaker felt the muscles relax, He began to thrust softly into Grell. At first Grell hissed but then began to arch into Undertaker.

"Ah… faster… PLEASE!" Grell moaned at a particularly hard thrust.

Undertaker began to pick up pace prompting Grell's screams to rise in pitch.

"A-ah! I-I'm gonna-"Grell screamed as he finally came for the first time, screaming his lovers name.

A few more thrusts and Undertaker followed suit and came as well. Both collapsed on the game mat trying to catch their breath. Undertaker slowly pulled himself out of Grell and lay down next to him. Grell sighed as Undertaker pulled him in a warm embrace, feeling safe in his arms.

Undertaker picked Grell up earning a confused look.

"Twister may be fun to play but a bed is more suitable to sleep on." Undertaker chuckled, carrying Grell to his room.

A 'ding' was heard from the kitchen yet for the moment neither of the two could really care.

After placing Grell in the bed Undertaker noticed the smell of burning cinnamon.

"I'll be right back, need to make sure the kitchen isn't on fire." Undertaker leaned down and kissed Grell gently before turning and leaving for the kitchen.

Grell looked around the semi-dark room, taking in his surroundings. He snuggled into the blanket, breathing in. "It smells like him." Grell thought before drifting off.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Undertaker was taking the cookies out of the oven, careful not to burn himself on the singed edges. Suddenly his smile disappeared as he sensed the unsettling presence of demon. "Damn…" He murmured making his way to the front of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian walks into the shop holding the door for his young master. Today was the day he would rid the world of the red menace.

"This is where I sensed 'it' my lord." Sebastian smiled.  
>"Good, let's find him and get this over with." Ciel waved Sebastian off with a bored expression on his face.<p>

Undertaker took this as his cue to walk into view, hiding a knife in his sleeve.

"Ah, the young earl! What can I do for you?" Undertaker grinned as if it were a normal visit.

"We are looking for Grell, have you seen him lately?" Ciel glanced momentarily at Undertaker.

"No, not lately, I've been making cookies." Undertaker tapped his chin as if putting thought into the question, then pulled out a cookie to prove his point, nibbling on the end.

"May we check your back rooms?" Sebastian asked after glancing to his master for approval.

"I'd rather you not." Undertaker smiled, finishing off his cookie.

"If you don't know where he is then you have nothing to hide." Ciel smirked slightly.  
>"I just don't find any reason for you to be in my personal rooms. My bedroom is a mess and my kitchen has burnt cookies, unless you would like one." Undertaker remained unfazed by Sebastian's searching look.<p>

Ciel looks to Sebastian whispering so only Sebastian can hear.

"I want you to do a thorough search and report on what you find." Ciel whispered.

Ciel then turns to leave, looking back to Undertaker "For your sake let's hope you are being honest."

"Goodnight Earl! Be careful for thieves." Undertaker grinned, waving to the preteen.

He then turned to Sebastian, smiling.

"Would you like a cookie?" Undertaker chuckled.

"No, but I would like to ask a few questions." Sebastian looked at Undertaker.

"What would you like to know? You do know my price." Undertaker grinned as Sebastian frowned.

"Nevermind, I'll just search." Sebastian sighed.

He then perked up catching on Grell's scent.

"He's here. His scent his everywhere, including you. If I didn't know any better I would believe you two 'played' with each other." Sebastian's eyes narrowed knowing exactly what they had done.

"Ah, he was here yesterday, we played twister for a while but he went back to work and hasn't yet returned." Undertaker kept up a cool voice.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I look around." Sebastian more stated then questioned.

"Of course" Undertaker cooed.

The two walked into what would be a sitting room, still with the twister board.  
>Sebastian smirked slightly.<p>

"Oh dear, it seems only a fraction of your story was true. The master will be very displeased by this." Sebastian put on a false look of disappointment.

"Whatever do you mean?" Undertaker asked in an almost casual way, yet he slowly started unsheathing the knife from his robe.

"Do you really think that will work?" Sebastian grinned wickedly at the knife, beginning to see a fight starting.

"No, I suppose not.~" Undertaker chuckled.

Sebastian glares at Undertaker wondering if he would pull something.

"How about a deal?" Undertaker smirked.

"This wouldn't have to do with a contract would it?" Sebastian glared distastefully at undertaker.

"Not at all. It's a race, fighting allowed. Whoever gets to the phantomhive manor first wins. If you win then I will go without a fight. If I win then you must not speak a word about Grell to your master." Undertaker became serious.

"Hmmmm Sounds interesting." Sebastian mused, "Very well then."

Undertaker grinned before speeding out into the streets toward the phantomhive mansion.  
>Sebastian sped off after him.<p>

"Don't you think you're exerting yourself, considering you're old age?" Sebastian smirked confidently.

"Ihihihi, I'd do anything for my lovely rose waiting my return." Undertaker countered back, keeping pace with Sebastian.

"Why bother? A true rose has too many thorns, and will be your downfall." Sebastian replied.

"This rose is worth the pain." Undertaker sighed.

"Roses wither away, you're wasting your energy.

"Ah, but if I take care and nurture this rose he will remain for a good time. I've lived so long alone I'm planning on spending eternity with my rose. Demon's have their masters. Why Can't I have someone?" Undertaker looked tired.

Sebastian's guard slid down a bit before his eyes glared a demonic pink.

"Nice try shinigami!" Sebastian hissed throwing a black feather at Undertaker," Demons are chained to the demeaning task of following our master's orders."

(A/N: yeah black feathers aren't in the anime but my rp Sebastian is so awesome black feathers shall be thrown 8C)

Undertaker barely dodged the first attack of feathers and began preparing for the next.

"Shinigami don't live a rosy existence either. We not only know what it means to live but we must take away the life we so wish we had again. Hell rules get to you quickly. I left them and found it's rather fun breaking them, unfortunately supervising life and death leaves scars to those unprepared." Undertaker looked lost for a moment before picking up speed.

The two battled with wit and speed before Undertaker finally noticed he was hit with a feather.  
>He sped up one final time but Sebastian caught back up with him easily.<p>

"Well only one more option." Undertaker thought in exhaustion.

Before Sebastian could catch the shinigami he phased away, teleporting to the destination of his choice, using the last bit of his energy.

His choice was the phantomhive gardens, Undertaker stumbled tiredly to the door before smirking triumphantly when Sebastian reached the steps.  
>Fury was apparent on Sebastian's face as he grabbed Undertakers neck, contemplating on snapping his neck.<p>

"Now, now, I've won this race fairly. There were no rules against using powers." Undertaker smirked, gesturing down to his chest which had a feather sticking from him.

Sebastian glared before growling "Fine, but don't you come near my master, I don't want you or your precious rose in my sight again.  
>I don't even want to smell you."<p>

"If your master comes near me that's his business. As for Grell if I sense you near him there will be consequences. I don't want you in my shop either." Undertaker took on a serious face that would make William look unprofessional.

Sebastian nodded as the shinigami hopped off into the city, most likely back to his shop.

He would stick to the deal, but one slip up and everything will be over for those two.

Undertaker was absolutely exhausted from the race yet he knew he had to keep going until in his shop.

Momentarily his bleeding wound was forgotten and his home was the goal.

Now if only he could just keep running without notice.  
>This should prove a problem for the tired shinigami. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the phantomhive mansion, Undertaker stumbled throughout the streets of London, for once completely exhausted. He had to keep coaxing himself further to get to his shop without passing out, which at the moment didn't sound unpleasant.

He finally found his shop and practically fell through the door and passed out on the floor of the small mortuary.  
>The night seemed to slip into a peaceful faze as the sky became its darkest hue of grayish blue. The moon, not yet full, hung over the sky, lighting the way with a spirit of its own. The small shop of the undertaker remained quiet and sound, the skull on the sign illuminated by the moon's caressing gleam. Unfortunately, peace like many other things is only a temporary state.<p>

About four hours after Undertaker's drowsy return, Grell began to stir from his semi-deep slumber. At first panic rose inside his chest but he relaxed as he remembered the events of last night. He sighed contentedly before noticing his lover wasn't with him.

"Where is he? He should have been back by now." Grell murmured to himself, before a frightful thought struck him," He didn't leave me did he?"  
>Suddenly, in a wave of emotion, Grell began sobbing thinking the worst.<p>

After calming down long enough to move from the bed, Grell began searching the rooms of the house.

Each room passed without an Undertaker, the more panic driven Grell became. He began to breathe erratically for he began to believe that it was only a one-night stand, when his foot tapped against something.

Undertaker woke up with a start from not only the tap in the side but a shrill yelp.  
>He turned to the cause of the sound and found Grell, who had apparently tripped, on the floor looking miserable.<p>

"Grell?" Undertaker sleepily yawned.

Grell suddenly looked up, his ears perking, when he heard the familiar voice. Noticing that Undertaker sat beside him, Grell launched himself at the mortician, soaking him in tears of relief.

"I-I thought y-you left!" Grell sobbed into Undertakers robes, clutching at them as if Undertaker would disappear if he let go.

"What? Why would I do something so foolish?" Undertaker looked down at Grell, a small frown on his face.

Grell looked down feeling guilty of accusing Undertaker of such 'foolishness'.

"W-why were you on the floor?" Grell asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I was out on some 'business' and it exhausted me very much. I guess I couldn't make it to the bed." Undertaker chuckled darkly.

Grell was beginning to relax when he felt something wet and sticky on his skin. Looking down Grell saw dried blood on Undertaker's robes and still wet blood sticking to his skin. Undertaker felt Grell tense up and looked down to meet Grell's expression, his smile fading away quickly.

"You idiot! What did you do to yourself!" Grell yelled at him, fresh tears coating his cheeks.

Undertaker was slightly shocked by Grell's anger but holds him in place to keep him from freaking further.

"It's alright, someone was planning on hurting you and sacrifices were made, not large ones but at least you're safe." Undertaker cooed to Grell, hoping the redhead would calm down.

It worked, as Grell relaxed feeling slightly touched Undertaker would protect him. He then picked Grell back up with his somewhat renewed energy, and plopped them both on the bed.

Feeling lucky, Grell smirked whispering "We aren't having any 'fun' until you're wound is healed."  
>Undertaker growled, throwing a pillow over his lover's face. Grell giggled, cuddling close to his partner, being careful of the wound. Finally in a bed, and in silence, Undertaker drifted to sleep, Grell not far behind <p>


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the lack of stuff in this. TTwTT blame school. oh well another crappy shappy for you guys to read! you may want to run now ^w^ rp based from me and chrissy. I played undertaker and the young man while chrissy played grell ENJOY thank you GNXmike for you're awesome reviews

Within the weeks of the incident, Undertaker's wound healed without falter. He smiled at his now unmarred chest, aside from the scars that had long since made home with Undertaker's ashen flesh. That day Grell had been laying on the bed a bit longer than usual, work had apparently done a number on him.

What Grell didn't know was his love had trailed behind him at a distance, making sure a certain butler kept his word to their deal. Assured that the deal was kept Undertaker would allow Grell to go on his own this night.

Undertaker walked into the bedroom again, a plan forming in his mind on how he would awake his lover. He slowly approached the coffin bed and carefully moved it to his workshop.

"Ihihihi, this will be interesting~ Now… Flowers are needed." Undertaker murmured to himself as he looked through funeral flowers used for corpses. After picking up an armful of red spider lilies he walked back to his sleeping beauty. Arranging the flowers around Grell, as he would for one of his 'customers', he allowed an eerie grin to split his face.

Next he went to his make-up set and found rouge and lipstick. He painted Grell's lips with the scarlet colour, chuckling while admiring how well it suited Grell. Grell's eyes moved behind his lids slightly, signaling for Undertaker to rush around and find a glass lid. Once in place he skidded out of the room, hand clapped over his mouth in attempt to muffle his mirthful laughter.

He passed by a trunk and pulled his robes on, buttoning them casually, listening to the clock tick, waiting for the reaper in the other room to wake to a deathly surprise.

As he padded into the front shop his hidden eyes caught a meek young man standing by a coffin, apparently waiting for the mortician nervously.

"Well, have you come to try a coffin?" Undertaker croaked out amused by the man's demeanor.

"Oh, um no not for me, but I do nee-" "UNDERTAKER YOU SON OF A-"

The young man practically died of a heart attack and it wasn't helping his shaken state as Undertaker's booming laughter filled the air, a smashing sound outside signaling that the sign had fallen to the street below, a moaning noise also could be heard of an unfortunate pedestrian who was now a pulp under the massive sign. A shinigami staring down at his assigned soul in horror, not quite sure if it was safe to approach the shop.

Undertaker fully turned back to the man chuckling " I guess that one of my 'customers' wasn't quite through~"

well... that was a waste XD hope you guys are still alive!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the lack of chapters guys. I'm back and I have inspiration again. Thanks goes out to Violoveless, Nahrond, and a big thanks to GNXMike. Hope you guys can stomach this chapter. it's kinda serious and will only get more so. Don't worry it gets funny again.

The young man backed up from the apparent lunatic mortician.

"Oh no, no. Tell me what it is you've come for?" Undertaker sobered himself enough to stop the blonde man from escaping his shop.

"Ha. Well, I heard this was the place for coffins so that's why I'm here." The man nervously tried to humor himself.

"Of course. Ah, I didn't catch your name." Undertaker grinned at him, nails trailing over a coffin.

"D-Damien." The man meekly replied.

"Well, Damien come on back and I'll show you the selection!" Undertaker motioned for Damien to follow him back. At this moment Grell made his appearance, ready to strangle the grey-haired menace like he did in the past, maybe even place him in salt for an hour or two. Damien looked up at the movement, for a split second his meek and shy composure giving way into a predator finding its prey. Grell stopped in his tracks, his instincts screaming for him to get far away from the man as soon as possible.

"They're right back here." Undertaker called from his selection room. Damien looked back to the room and walked through the door to look at the coffins. Undertaker poked his head out and walked over to Grell. "Are you alright m'dear?" Undertaker frowned at Grell's shaken features.

"Huh? I'm fine. Go do your job." Grell perked back up so Undertaker could do what he did best, sell coffins and creep out humanity.

Undertaker returned to Damien "Have you found a coffin yet?" Damien nods, looking at a light blue coffin, it wasn't particularly one of Undertaker's favorites so he was happy to be losing it to the ground. "May I ask who it's for?" Damien looked up solemnly "My girlfriend." "How?" Undertaker asked as if it was common business to talk of how someone died. Wait he's a mortician of course it's common... "She… committed suicide. Perhaps if I had been a better boyfriend I would have been there to stop her." Damien sighs.

"Well you're certainly good enough to come get her a coffin." Undertaker smiled slightly at the coffin, yes he is glad to be rid of the hideous thing, he didn't even know why he made it.

"Thank you. Um… How much?" Damien looked up inquiringly at the mortician. "Oh, I've no need for petty money. Come back tomorrow, the coffin will be ready and you can pay me then. You're no use for humor when your all depressed." Undertaker frowned.

Undertaker walked Damien to the front, making sure to keep even pace with him, giving him just enough room to move but not enough for comfort. "Have a nice day Damien, I expect to see you soon after the funeral. Couples tend to last only a year after each other." Undertaker giggled at the horrified look Damien gave him.

After Damien left he turned to Grell. "Unfortunately I must leave for some groceries. Is this alright m'dear?" Undertaker asked. "Of course, just hurry back" Grell smiled planning on going through the clothes Undertaker kept in the back for the corpses. He watched as the man walked off before dashing to Undertaker's workshop, revealing the many dresses and shoes for the female corpse. Yes. Morticians had their pluses.

The two had though Damien walked off to deal with his sorrows but Undertaker didn't see the man duck into the ally. Now alone Damien stared through the window at his new victim. This one should be interesting, much better than that other wench he now had to deal with. She broke too easily.

This however was his job. The demon who asked for his service would be highly unforgiving if the job was a bust. If the red-head was like every other of his victims he should be dead within the first ten minutes.

His eyes flashed back to Grell, contemplating how he would do this and how he would end it. It seemed too simple, and why did this demon need to ask for help? He had just as much ability to kill the redhead as he did. The thoughts muddled his mind. Agitated, turned his head back to Grell. It was a job none the less, he'd get it over with and continue on with his life.

Grell left the room for the kitchen. A perfect trap. Damien was on move.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait! Thanks to Extremyaoilovr, Violoveless, Nahrond, and last but most certainly not least, the guy that's been here since the beginning and made Chrissy and I feel good for this, GNXmike!

Go read his story "The Odd Couple" READ IT!

Damien looked around for an entrance, or really any crevice he might be able to fit through. This opening was presented by the kitchen window. He quietly slipped through, displeased when Grell is nowhere to be found.

Grell, unaware of the danger creeping through the kitchen, had stopped by their room to drop off his loot that Undertaker would most likely have given him anyways. It consisted off some new heals, a lovely waistcoat, and some new make-up. He would look far better in it than those corpses.

After it was stashed away he straightened at the sound of a thump.

Damien had been walking around, forgetting he was sneaking, he lost his patience and stepped on a wood plank harder than needed, and causing it to give out a wail to the resident in the house.

Grell, used to hearing odd noises around the shop, thought nothing of it, now leaning against the wall, deep in thought about what he was going to make.

Damien had frozen up, thinking the mission was ruined. After a long minute of no breathing and painful muscle clenching, Damien finally deemed it safe to move again. He knew where Grell was but he wanted him in the closed off kitchen.

Grell grinned when he figured out what he could make, sure it would use up all the Undertaker's cookie ingredients but he deserved it for locking him up in that dreadful coffin. Confident in his decision, Grell pranced to the kitchen.

Damien had himself set in place, anticipating his final pounce onto his prey.

Grell entered the kitchen, not sensing the cold animalistic glare he was receiving from the gentleman in the corner of his ceiling. When he thought about one thing, other thoughts were often dumped out the window; unfortunately the small thought screaming for him to turn around was kicked out that window.

Damien had everything planned out, which is until the pipes in the ceiling gave out to Damien's weight.

Grell swished around, shocked by the sudden destruction of the kitchen, now realizing that he is not alone.

Damien hit the floor, quickly regained his footing and shot out at Grell, effectively smothering his face with a chloroform cloth.

The surprise lowered the red shinigami's supernatural defenses, allowing the chloroform to take effect. His world was now dark.

(A/N: If your reading this my rp grell, I have changed this scene a bit. You can kill me later 3 )

Grell woke up, his vision a fuzz, the cause was most likely the lack of his glasses or perhaps the remnants of chloroform. From the blurry outlines around him he discovered he was in Undertaker's room. He relaxed and moved to sit up, taking the past events as a bad dream, that is until he felt the merciless bite of ropes on his skin. Wait. Skin, Grell realized in horror that he was nude. If this was another joke from the Undertaker he would be bringing his chainsaw into the game of Twister ne-

A figure came into vision, not enough for him to identify, but enough for him to think "That is not Undertaker…" Looks like his chainsaw won't be involved, or perhaps ever again.

Damien, pleased with how the events had been going, walked closer and leaned down. "Ah, so you've finally awoken. I was beginning to fear that I would have to be the only one having fun. Oh, wait. I will be." Damien grinned, if Grell could see he would have seen the forked tongue.

He trailed his fingers down Grell's neck, toying with his victim.

Grell tried to scream, halting in the process realizing he was gagged, and went with violently kicking out at the man.

"Feisty one, aren't we?" Damien placed what would be described at a nightstick at Grell's entrance, "We'll just have to fix that."

Grell worked up his strength and lashed out at Damien, freeing his jaws enough to clamp down on his arm, receiving a pained hiss from his assaulter. He was not going to let this happen, he was to strong.

Damien, now enraged, tried everything to get Grells teeth unclamped from his arm. Before he could however, the vicious sound of an engine pierced Damien's ears, the serrated blades lodging themselves in his shoulder. Grell's death scythe ripped through his flesh with an unforgiving force.

Grell felt a grin coming onto his face, it had been a while since he had done something like this, he reveled in the pained look on Damien's face. That is before his face took on an expression that might have matched his.

His other arm was just fine; while Grell was focused on his left side he switched his weapon to the other hand, plunging it into Grell when he let his guard down.

Grell's grip weakened on his scythe enough for Damien to rip it from his hands, now he was doomed for the next hour or so. Undertaker needed to forget the eggs and hurry his ass home now.

Sorry about this chapter in particular, I didn't really want to write the rape scene since I have respect for Grell being kickass but we all have to do things we don't like. Sorry for the lack of updates, hopefully I'll get another chapter up sooner than this. Thanks for reading. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
